The LongLost Tale of Alatar and Pallando
by Kitti1
Summary: What did happen to Alatar and Pallando, the Blue Wizards, after they traveled east? Were they killed? Did they discover the delights of Chinese food? Or did they get involved in another adventure...?


Disclaimer: I don't own J.R.R. Tolkien's characters, places, events, etc. I'm making no money off this. My Daddy is a lawyer. So don't sue me.

So, exactly who were Alatar and Pallando? Some people might say: "Aren't those the Blue Wizard guys?" Others who are little more obsessed might say: "The Ithryn Luin, or Blue Wizards, who past into the East with Curunir and were never spoken of again." Sadly, there are many who would say something along the lines of: "I don't know. Were they mentioned in the movie?" Well, be you fan, fanatic, or Legolas luster, I give you the lost tale of Alatar and Pallando: The Blue Wizards.

*******************************

Chapter One: The Council of the Valar

Valinor. The land of the Valar and the Maiar in Aman. 'Tis beautiful there. It is pure bliss. Those who are lucky enough to step on its golden shores are truly blessed. How do I know this, you ask? I used to live there.

Yes, once upon a time, I was a Maia on Valinor. I would tell you in great detail about my former being and my former home if it were not for two reasons: One, all that I do remember about the Blessed Realm is but a far-off memory, and two, mere words do not, can not, do justice to that which is Valinor. In order to understand my tale, though, you must understand my history, and how I came to Middle-earth, so I will try my hardest. 

It all began many, many years ago. A shadow had just begun to threaten Middle-earth and its inhabitants. Those who lived there were blind to this threat, because it was, at that time, very small, but not even the smallest dangers get past Manwe and Varda. Manwe was constantly watching, and as the shadow ever-so-slowly grew, so did his fears.

Manwe, worried for Middle-earth and unsure of what to do, turned to Eru for counsel. After many risings and settings of the sun, during which Manwe could not be found, he summoned an immediate Council of the Valar, and he also sent word for the wisest and most powerful Maiar to attend. I was one of them, and so was my friend Pallando. 

After he had gathered us all in one room he began to speak. "A shadow grows over Middle-earth, and even though it does not threaten the inhabitants now, it will," he said, or something along the lines of that. I do not remember it well. "We must do something to stop the enemy now, before his power gets to strong."

"If I guess correctly, Manwe, the enemy you speak of is the Maia who once served Aule, and then served…" Nienna trailed off.

"Yes, Nienna, that is who I speak of," said Manwe. "Sauron."

"But, wasn't Sauron destroyed by the Last Alliance?" inquired Pallando.

"Nay, Pallando," I said. "Sauron bound his life force to a ring, that would make the bearer invisible. This ring also slowly possesses the bearer, turning them to Sauron's will, and only the strong of heart should dare bear it."

"And even then, they should never put it on, for it is only evil," said Este quietly. "It was the call of this ring that caused Isildur not to destroy it. Since the ring survived, Sauron survived."

"And now he is gaining power," said Manwe. "And though the Ring is hidden from him now, he will soon find it, and even without it he has great power." He paused. "With it, Middle-earth stands not a chance."

There was silence.

"So what are we do to?" someone whispered.

"We shall send three emissaries to Middle-earth," said Manwe. "But who? That is why I have called you all here, for I could not make this decision on my own. Who is to go? They must be mighty, peers of Sauron, but must forgo might, and clothe themselves in flesh so as to treat on equality and win the trust of Elves and Men. But this would imperil them, dimming their wisdom and knowledge, can confusing them with fears, cares, and wearinesses coming from the flesh. Only those who are strong at heart should take on this task."

There was a pause, until at last Aule spoke. "Lord Manwe, I have one who may be right for this job: the Maia called Curumo." Manwe looked over at Curumo, who was clad in pure white. Curumo sat up straight and tall, and Manwe nodded.

"Very well," said Manwe. "Curumo shall go."

At this Curumo smiled, and then Orome spoke up.

"I believe Alatar should be one of the three," he said. I nearly fainted. Me, go to Middle-earth?

"I agree," said Manwe, glancing over at me. I had half a mind to stand up and stay 'No! I don't want to go, I don't want to leave,' but I knew better. I tried to convince myself that this was a great honor.

"Now, who shall be the third?" said Manwe, looking around at everyone seated at the council. "Where is Olorin?"

It just so happened that Olorin had only just returned from a journey and and just at that very moment seated himself at the edge of the concil. "What would you have of me, Lord Manwe?" he asked softly.

"I wish to have you go as the third messenger to Middle-earth," replied Manwe.

"I would, Lord, but I am too weak for such a task," declared Olorin. He glanced over Manwe's shoulders at Nienna, but quickly looked Manwe in the eye again. "Besides," he added in a low whisper, "I fear Sauron terribly. I do not think I would be a good choice."

"That is all the more reason why you should go," said Manwe. "Go, Olorin, as the third messenger."

At this, Varda's head snapped up. Her gaze had been cast downward since the beginning of the council, and she had said not a word. Now, however, she spoke, and said simply, "Not as the third."

"Then who would you have me send?" said Manwe, turning towards her.

"Send Olorin, but not as the third," said Varda. Manwe was about to respond when Yavanna interrupted him.

"Can not more than three go, Manwe?" she said.

"I-" began Manwe, but he was cut off.

"Curumo!" cried Yavanna. "Take Aiwendel with you! He is pure of heart and kind and good. Surely he should be one to go, should he not?"

Curumo bristled a little at this, but gave in to Yavanna's pleading with a grunt of "All right."

"If Curumo is taking Aiwendel, then I wish to take my dear friend Pallando, for together we are a magnificent team, but apart both of us are quite useless." Several of the Valar smiled at this, and Manwe told Pallando he may accompany me, if he wishes.

So that was that. I would be leaving for Middle-earth at the break of dawn in seven days.

******************************

Author's Notes:

This story is from Alatar's point of view for those of you who couldn't figure that out.

A lot of this story's dialouge is taken directly from 'Unfinished Tales,' and if the characters didn't say it themselves, it was implied. For those of you who don't know…

Curumo is Saruman's name in Valinor

Olorin is Gandalf's name in Valinor

Aiwendel is Radagast's name in Valinor

For those of you who have read Unfinished Tales, I know this chapter was just a repeat of what you already know. This story will get better (I hope!) The next chapter takes place on the ship to Middle-earth and then some stuff with Cirdan the Shipwright. After that, I actually get creative and write about things you don't know about and at the very end we find out why Alatar is telling us this tale in the first place!

And if you absolutely hated this chapter, I promise, it will get better. Someday.

So hit that review button and tell me what you think! I don't mind flames…fire is good… 

--Kitti 


End file.
